PENSEI  QUE  FOSSE  FACIL
by carol-sana
Summary: [presente de amigo secreto para UCHIHA MANDY LUA]  espero que goste! atençao  ESSA FIC CONTEM YAOI! espero que gostem! e plix, reviews!


Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto

Como disse no resumo, essa fic é um presente de amigo secreto, no caso amigA secretA! 

Espero que aproveite,Uchiha Mandy Lua!

Essa fic é passada no ponto de vista do Sasuke para com o nosso querido loirinho.

CONTEM PARTES YAOI!!!

ENTAO... ENJOY! \ /

PENSEI QUE FOSSE FACIL...

Todos nós vivemos em mundos diferentes.

E eu sou a prova viva disto.

Nasci em uma das quatro principais vilas ninjas.

Sou o ultimo membro de um dos mais poderosos clãs que já houve. O clã Uchiha.

Aos sete anos tive toda minha linhagem extinta pelo meu próprio irmão. Como sobrevivi? Nem eu mesmo sei como. Cresci sozinho, me tornei um ninja aos 12 anos, me formando com as melhores notas, lógico.

Estava preparado para ir atrás dos assassinos de meu clã. Mas então me vem a noticia de que teria que me juntar a mais dois gennins.

Primeira coisa que pensei: "Isso só vai me atrapalhar".

Mas foi então que descobri com _quem_ faria grupo... segunda coisa que pensei?

"Agora ferrou".

Olhei de soslaio para o loiro e abaixei a cabeça com um leve sorriso na face.

O tempo foi passando, e nossas missões continuavam. Já havia percebido o por que meu coração palpitava tanto...

Aquelas madeixas loiras, seus olhos claros e pele macia que tanto sempre lutei para proteger.

Agora, por causa de sede de poder e ódio de vingança, teria de separar de tão almejada pele.

Me pergunto se estou fazendo o certo. Não seria muito ético de minha parte abandona-lo depois de tudo. E... De não ter podido nem ao menos experimentar o gosto de sua boca. Argh! O que estou pensando?? Ele é apenas um companheiro de equipe! Ou melhor, ex-companheiro. Estou indo, e sei que é a coisa certa a se fazer.

A noite passou tão rápido enquanto olhava para a foto na cabeceira.

-Chega! – me levantei e tombei o porta-retratos, sai pela porta e fui em direção da rua.

Já estava preparado para partir da vila, mochila nas costas e mente determinada, pelo menos até aquele momento.

Cheguei ao portão e avistei uma sombra.

Me aproximei um pouco mais e então pude notar.

Seus olhos me fitavam com tristeza. Sei que era contra minha decisão, porém era necessário dizer "adeus"...

Não! Doeria demais. Um "Até logo" talvez, mas adeus jamais.

Esboçando um sorriso de tristeza, ele se aproximou e olhou fundo nos meus olhos.

-Isso é mesmo necessário?

Fiquei em silêncio olhando sua face.

-Me responda! Isso é mesmo necessário? – já começava a se alterar.

-Não tente me impedir.

-Como poderia não fazer isso?? – pergunta Naruto em um grito.

E eu permaneço em silencio de cabeça baixa.

-Por que está fazendo isso? – começa a se aproxima – por que está deixando a vila?

-Isso não é do seu interesse, dobe!

-é por causa do Itachi não é? – permaneço em silencio – RESPONDE! Se é apenas pela maldita vingança, eu te ajudo! Mas não vá embora!

Me surpreendo pelo que Naruto diz. Ele? Me ajudando?

-Não seja idiota! O que você poderia fazer contra ele? Esse assunto não te interessa, Naruto!

-Se não me interessa, por que estou aqui, então?

A surpresa toma conta de minha face.

-Seria por que você quer se aparecer?

-Cale a boca Teme!

-Hum... Não admitir é um sinal de que acertei. Dobe!

Olhei para o loiro a minha frente. Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça com olhar triste.

Continuei a caminhar para fora da vila.

Passei pelo portão de entrada da vila, não olharia para trás. Se olhasse o rosto de Naruto, desistiria. Continuei o caminho.

Pouco antes de entrar na floresta, sinto algo me abraçando. Olho e vejo Naruto com lagrimas que lutavam para não escorrer, seus olhos fechados e as maçãs do rosto vermelhas denotavam sua vergonha.

-O que pensa estar fazendo?

-Não vá... – pediu quase que num murmúrio – Eu... Imploro...

Senti meu rosto corar, e meus olhos, involuntariamente, mostraram surpresa. Abri e fechei a boca tentando dizer algo, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Então Naruto voltou a falar.

-Por que esta fazendo isso? –abriu os olhos e me olhou diretamente – era me ver rebaixado que você queria, não era? Então! Já conseguiu! Estou te implorando. Não vá embora!

-Por que está falando isso?

O loiro relutou em dizer, mas novamente abaixou a cabeça tristemente e corou violentamente. Porem isso foi rápido, de um salto ele me olhou com o olhar determinado e face hiper corada.

-ESTOU TENTANDO TE DIZER, MAS PELO JEITO, VOCE É IDIOTA O SUFICIENTE PARA NÃO ENTENDER, NÉ SASUKE?

-O que?

-Que... Que... Que eu te amo! Pronto! Satisfeito?

O que ele estava dizendo? Ele sempre me odiou! Como assim, agora do nada vem e fala que me ama. Mas... Por que meu coração ta batendo tão rápido? Por que estou sentindo essa felicidade?

-Na...Naruto... – Droga, por que sinto tanta vontade de abraça-lo?

Percebendo que eu não dizia nada, ele apenas abaixou a cabeça triste. E eu, num impulso, segurei o queixo dele e aproximei rapidamente nossos lábios, selando eles em nosso primeiro beijo.

Nos separamos e olhei fundo em seus claros olhos.

-Esperei muito para que isso acontecesse. – disse sorrindo de canto.

-Você ainda vai partir? – perguntou-me de maneira triste.

-Só se você deixar. – Instintivamente lancei o meu mais sedutor olhar e o que ele me fez? Pulou em meu pescoço, me derrubando no chão.

-Sasuke! Por favor não faça mais isso? – Disse sorrindo em cima de mim.

-Não fazer mais o que? Foi você que me derrubou, dobe!

-Estou dizendo de você não resolver mais fugir assim. E o que tem eu derrubar você?

-Como o que tem? Você é pesado! – Disse olhando serio para o garoto em cima de mim.

-Ah... Desculpe... – Naruto já estava para se levantar quando eu o puxo, deixando ele ficar colado a mim, olhos nos olhos, peito no peito. Sentia seus batimentos acelerados e sua respiração mais acelerada ainda.

Novamente nos beijamos, e, dessa vez, fomos aprofundando cada vez mais.

Separamos por causa da falta de fôlego. Nos olhamos novamente e ele se levantou.

-Hei! Aonde pensa que vai? – perguntei sentando-me.

-Oras, voltar pra vila. Está ficando muito frio aqui fora. – e sorriu gentilmente.

Levantei também e o segui para de volta da vila.

-Quer ir lá em casa? Iruka-sensei ficou de ir na casa de Kakashi-sensei, ele não vai aparecer por lá até amanha!

Apenas sorri e afirmei com a cabeça. Segui Naruto, feliz por ter feito a escolha certa.

--FIM--

N/A:

Nyaaa… espero que tenha gostado, minha amiga secreta, Uchiha Mandy Lua-san!

Sei que não ficou lá essas maravilhas, mas fiz com muito carinho!

Espero também, que todos que tenham lido tenham gostado!

Então peço que, gostando ou não, deixem REVIEWS/

Muito obrigada...

E bjss


End file.
